When family boards the Enterprise
by trekkiedirectioner
Summary: Spock has a sister and her, Spock's parents board the Enterprise to see him. While Spock is trying to overcome his emotions for a James T Kirk


**When a sister comes to the Enterprise.**

_A.N. what if Spock had a sister and that sister made him see sense about a certain Starfleet member aboard the Enterprise. Set after the Vulcan incident but Spock's mother survives._

It all started when Spock's sister came aboard the Enterprise with his mum and dad. He never knew that she was so observant and that she could tell that there was something going on with Spock and James T Kirk.

Spock's feelings for the man had started not all that long along. All it took was that look from the man before they arrived in Vulcan air space after a distress call from the desert planet. It had started with a simple glance and then a smile that left Spock staring at Jim for about five minutes for he realised that people were looking at him in an odd way. Jim Kirk bit his nails and then Spock's dreams turn to dreams that were incredibly more romantic, with Jim's fingers becoming Spock's tongue as they kissed, kisses turning more heated the longer they kissed.

"Spock, you have been staring at Mr Kirk for five minutes now, can you please stop." His sister's voice sliced through his thoughts and she grabbed him to one side and asked why he was staring. Her fern green eyes stared back at her and under piercing look he was getting from his mother, father and younger sister the story came out.

"Over the past threw days I have been finding myself being overcome with emotions for a James Kirk – a man who works on this ship. But I'm half Vulcan and it is highly illogical for me have these feeling because I now an not working to my full potential because of these feeling."

Much to Spock's surprise the advice his father gave him shocked him.

"Son, put aside logic, do what feels right. Tell him if you want to, I am sure that he might feel the same to you."

"And Spock," his sister whispered, " never give up hope he just might not be ready yet. Tell him and then give him some space."

He always took hi sister's advice because she held love close to her heart and she usually was right.

_A week later_

He had come up with a plan on how to tell Jim and quickly put the plan into action. He asked the Captain if he could tell him something personal in his quarters. The Captain said that he could because he was interested about what would make Spock, Spock of all people, tell him something personal.

When they reached Jim's quarters, Spock had started to get fidgety and uncomfortable. Jim could not hold back any longer.

"Spock can you please tell me what this personal issue is because I do have a ship to run here you know."

"Very well Captain," came the reply," I have started to have romantic emotions towards a member of the crew and I do not know how to go about telling them, so I am asking for your advice."

James's heart plummeted because he loved Spock and he could not bear the image of Spock with someone else. Captain Kirk's curiosity got the better of him and he asked whom this person was. It was right at this moment that Spock's walls fell down and he told the Captain everything.

"You. It is you who I love and I don't know what to do because I don't know if you like me ba-" he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips against his and his Captain's hands running all over his body.

"For god's sake Spock, I have wanted you for ages. Ever since you called that hearing back at the Academy.

Spock did not hold back now. He sprang forward and slammed his lips against Jim's. He now knew and he could do anything and everything he wanted to do to Jim. And Jim did not stop him, he let Spock have his ways with him until they were both spent that they both just collapsed on Jim's bed and fell asleep.

There would questions tomorrow about the love bits the covered both their backs and the ways they both openly stared at each other as if they were truly seeing each other for the first time but no one minded because they had finally realised their feelings for each other.

**The End**

_A.N. NO.2 this is my first fanfiction so please read and review but no flame throws please but constructive criticism is welcomed._


End file.
